Montana BB-67 (Premium)
USS Montana was a plan for an american warship during World War 2. It was planned not to be only one ship but a whole class of battleships known as Montana class. But they realised, that with the upcoming aircraft carriers the battleships would be less important and they stopped building the ship. So it was dismantled to build aircraft carriers from it. If it had been completed, it would have been the largest and most powerful warship in the world. It is the last avaible ship. This ship can only be obtained by various Containers or with real money. Tactics Montana is basically a Missouri on drugs and with a higher alpha damage of 58K. This makes her even more powerful than the Yamato class ships albeit only slightly unless flags that improve damage are equipped. (Note: while Montana does deal more damage, it is divided among 6 front guns and 6 rear guns, so in a typical early battle situation Montana is actually at a significant disadvantage.) This leaves Montana with a lot of space to use other flags such as Canada, or germany for tanking builds. Without flags, she is the Second most powerful ship in the game being slightly bested by H41 in terms of raw firepower. Her AA suite is also the best amongst battleships and tied with the H41 making her a natural bane for carriers which will have a hard time taking her down. She also has higher speed than the Yamato ships, giving her another slight edge. The best thing however is the fact she has automatic secondaries that deal up to 30K damage per broadside. Unfortunately, the secondaries can be rather inaccurate and may not hit manoeuvring targets well. Even so, this allows you to focus on other ships that are more dangerous while the secondaries help you to finish off anything that approaches within 1.2 km of you and they also add on to her already high damage when engaging in a slugfest with other ships of comparable specs. Do take note, for players who obtained her without prior experience with TOP-tier ships (and I mean TOP tier, not even Iowa, I’m talking the notoriety of Yamato and H-41), the notoriety for the skill cap of this ship is absolutely insane. Initially, the Montana has poor reload rate, and with the entire enemy team frightened of Montana it comes under heavy fire, thus slipping beneath the waves before 120k damage can be done. Her reload rate is a significant early problem that plagues the ship until upgrades can be made. A wiser tactic rather than tanking and collapsing is going head-on with support off the center of the map and killing ships from there. It is in fact wise to carefully study the map and decide strategic where to plant this fortress. It would be more beneficial to deal more damage to other enemies, then target the Big guns. A few allies might fall prey to them, but you would have done the same, taking out multiple enemies and dealing several hundreds of thousands of damage.